Clarabelle Cow
Clarabelle Cow is a character created in 1928 by Walt Disney in cooperation with Ub Iwerks. Clarabelle is a cow and was part of the Original Mickey Mouse cartoon cast. Her character is not to be confused with her non-anthropomorphic look-alike, Caroline Cow. She is the best friend to both Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck, as well as the girlfriend of Horace Horsecollar. She later began dating Goofy in the late 60's. Her first casting was in The Shindig, whereas her last frequent appearance was in Mickey's Birthday Party. She held roles in Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Prince and the Pauper, and had minor roles on Mickey Mouse Works. Her following appearance was in House of Mouse, as the local gossiper. Currently, she is a recurring character in the Playhouse Disney show, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Personality Clarabelle loves to gossip and thoroughly enjoys doing activities such as shopping, attending special events and more. Although Clarabelle means well, she has a tendency to find herself in troublesome situations. In House of Mouse, Clarabelle gossips about private matters that usually upset Mickey and the other Disney characters. Relationships Horace Horsecollar Horace Horsecollar is Clarabelle's official boyfriend. The two would often go out on double dates with Mickey and Minnie. Goofy In some of her more recent appearances, in addition to some comic books from the late 1960's, she's been portrayed as the girlfriend of fellow Disney character, Goofy. The two were shown as a couple in Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers , Mickey Mouse Clubhouse , Mickey Mouse Works, and House of Mouse. Appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol In Mickey's Christmas Carol, Clarabelle makes a cameo appearance as one of the guests at Mr. Fezziewig's Party. She is seen dancing with Horace Horsecollar. The Prince and the Pauper Clarabelle make another cameo appearance in The Prince and the Pauper. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Clarabelle was casted for a cameo appearance in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas in Mickey and Minnie's segment entitled, Gift of Maji. During Mickey's performance in the park, Clarabelle is seen in the crowd next to Horace. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Clarabelle appears as a main character in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. Clarabelle is first introduced as a villainous character assisting Pete and the Beagle Boys in taking over France. When Pete commands Clarabelle to kill Goofy, the two fall in love and Clarabelle helps Mickey, Donald and Goofy save France. In the end, Clarabelle is moved to high society thanks to her relationship with Goofy, and resides in the castle with Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Pluto and Goofy. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Clarabelle is featured in the opening theme song as a cheerleader. Mickey Mouse Works Clarabelle appears as a recurring character in Mickey Mouse Works. Clarabelle is seen as a close friend to Minnie and Daisy and makes dozens of cameos. In the Goofy cartoon How to Be a Spy, Goofy believes his neighbor (Clarabelle) is watching and decides to find out why, as a spy. In the end, it turns out Clarabelle tried to get Goofy's attention and the two fall in love. In another short, Mickey's Big Break, Mickey and Donald disguise themselves as Minnie and Daisy. Clarabelle is the only character that noticed the disguises. House of Mouse Clarabelle appears as a recurring member of the House of Mouse staff. Clarabelle provides the club with exciting gossip of many Disney characters, such as Chernabog or the White Rabbit. Clarabelle's gossip tends to get annoying. Clarabelle is shown to be the love interest of Goofy in the series as well. In the episode Super Goof, Goofy transforms into Super Goof to impress Clarabelle, and succeeds. However, when he asks her out as Super Goof, she rejects the offer and states, "I have a date with Goofy." Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Clarabelle's most recent appearance along with most Mickey and Friends characters in a recurring role in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Clarabelle owns her own shop called Moo Mart and hosts many events. In the series, she is once again featured as Goofy's girlfriend, and has a puppy named Bella. Video games Kingdom Hearts II Clarabelle Cow is a civilian living on the Timeless River in Kingdom Hearts II. She is one of the citizens working on the building of Disney Castle. She was not aware of the Heartless' attack, and was dumbfounded by the appearance of the Windows of Time and Pete chasing Pete. She is likely still alive somewhere in Disney Castle, although Sora never sees her during the storyline. Epic Mickey In Epic Mickey, Mickey meets Clarabelle in OsTown. Online Games ﻿ Toontown Online Toontasks(Toontorial) This task takes place after meeting Flippy for the first time. #Ride the Trolley #Visit the Toon HQ #Recover a Blackboard Eraser from the Cogs #Return Blackboard Eraser to any Toon HQ #Make a Friend(If you have not made a friend yet) #Call Clarabelle from the Cattlelog in your Estate Reward: +1 Laff Boost Disney Parks Clarabelle makes occasional appearances at the Disney Parks. In Walt Disney World Resort Clarabelle is featured in the Magic Kingdom ''parade. Additionally, she parades at the Disneyland park. In Tokyo DisneySea Clarabelle play a starring role in New Year's Greeting. Fantasmic! At Disneyland, Clarabelle makes an appearance in Fantasmic! Filmography Gallery 2109602584_503151afe0_m.jpg|Clarabelle with Horace at one of the Disney Parks 4105175119_88958d9ff1.jpg|Clarabelle's at Mickey's Toontown 3711240280_3c9a0d63a3.jpg|Clarabelle with Goofy at one of the Disney Parks 2809965175_6e1c58cde5.jpg|Clarabelle with Woody, Buzz, Goofy, and Pluto in Fantasmic! threemusketeers_225.jpg|Clarabelle in ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Mmcmt-09.jpg|Clarabelle's Moo Mart mmcmb-03.jpg|Clarabelle in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 600px-Retro-Clarabelle.jpg|Clarabelle Cow in Kingdom Hearts II Parade of the Award Nominees.jpg|Clarabelle Cow in Parade of the Award Nominees Roller coaster rabbit.jpg|Clarabelle in Rollercoaster Rabbit image_0077.jpg|Clarabelle Cow in Mickey's House of Villains clipclarabelle.gif|Clarabelle Cow 5348549428 4e5a373802 z.jpg|Clarabelle helping with the expansion at Disney California Adventure Mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg|Clarabelle in Mickey's Once Upon a Chirstmas Char 29958.jpg|Clarabelle Cow in Mickey Mouse Works Char 29645.jpg|Clarabelle in The Prince and the Pauper External links * * Disney's HooZoo - Clarabelle Cow es:Clarabelle Cow Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Lovers Category:Reformed characters Category:Cows Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Toontown characters Category:NPC Toons Category:Anthropomorphic characters